Broken Angel
by Melissa R. Mendelson
Summary: Lucifer and Chloe Decker had finally overcome all the obstacles that lied in their path, but a new threat was rising, one that would test their limits and see if their love would last.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Barry Sommers was a nobody. Just another dreamer that got off the bus. He waited on tables, auditioned in his spare time. He tried to make a name for himself, a brighter future, but when asked about the past, he would say that he had none. But he had a past, one that came on a crashing wave, smashing into the sand that now buried his body. Whatever dreams he had left were washed away.

Lucifer followed Chloe Decker across the sand. She remained a foot ahead. She glanced over her shoulder at him, and he met her gaze. Then, he looked away, remembering the long night that they shared. He had never talked to anyone for that amount of time, and he felt like a weight had lifted from his chest. But Chloe could not hide how she felt. He saw her fear, her confusion, and maybe even a glint of anger. She was not angry at him. She was angry with herself, and she wouldn't tell him why. And they had fallen asleep together, but when she awoke, surrounded by his white wings, it startled her. And she's been keeping her distance ever since.

"Morning, Ella," Chloe said. "What do we have?"

"Honestly, I don't know," Ella Lopez replied as she looked from Chloe to Lucifer. "Something's different between you two." She inched closer and then gasped. "Did you…"

"Chloe," Dan said as he walked toward them. "Nice to keep us in the dark. I was worried about you." He glanced over at Lucifer. "And you."

"I wouldn't be worried about me," Lucifer said. He looked over at Chloe.

"I'm fine, Dan. You don't have to be worried about me," Chloe said. "We're okay," and she shot Lucifer a look.

"Something's different between the two of you," Dan said.

"I know. Right?" Ella continued to look from Chloe to Lucifer. "I think someone had a magical night."

"Could we focus on the case?" Chloe snapped. She didn't mean to, but she did not want the attention that she was getting. "How did he die? Did he drown? Was he strangled?"

"Okay. Let's focus on the body," Ella said, but she exchanged a look with Dan before she did that. "He didn't drown, and he wasn't strangled."

"So, how did he die," Dan asked.

"Well, that's the weird thing." Ella knelt down toward the body and brushed the sand off of his chest. A small handprint was seen, burned into his flesh. It was pressed right up against his rib cage. "It's almost like it was reaching for his heart. Something you might see in a movie."

"I doubt that, Ms. Lopez." Lucifer finally drew closer to them, ignoring the tension that he sensed from Chloe. "A person did not make that mark."

"Here we go again," Chloe said, and Lucifer looked at her, trying to figure out if she meant to be funny or sarcastic. "So, something supernatural killed her?"

"I believe so, detective. An angel might have done this."

"Okay, Lucifer. Chloe had told you to knock that off."

"It's okay, Dan."

"No, Chloe, it's not. It's time for Lucifer to stop playing games."

"I'm not playing any games, Dan." Lucifer approached him. "The detective…. Chloe and I had a long talk last night about everything."

"You just talked?"

"Yes, Ella. We just talked, and obviously, someone…". Chloe gave Lucifer another look. "A person killed this man."

"So, what about the mark?"

"It's definitely a brand, Ms. Lopez. One that a woman had made."

"You can't know that, Lucifer."

"Yes, detective. I can because of the handprint. It's much smaller than mine."

"So, men can have small hands."

"Can I see your hands, Daniel?" Lucifer waited, but Dan stuck his hands behind his back. "I believe a woman had made this mark."

"An angel," Ella asked. "Really? Why would an angel do that?"

Lucifer opened his mouth to answer, but Chloe answered for him. "An angel didn't make this mark. A person did," but she did not look at Lucifer when she said that.

"Are you angry with me, detective?"

Before Chloe could respond, a uniformed police officer hurried over to them. He was out of breath. Lucifer patiently waited for the young man to pull himself together, but Chloe grew more impatient. She was about to snap at him when Lucifer stepped between them.

"Come on, rookie. Out of it. Why all the fuss?"

"There's another body," the rookie gasped, and he pointed down the beach past a nearby sand dune. "He's missing his head."

"You sure it's a person that we are after, detective?"

"What the hell are we dealing with, Lucifer?"

"I don't know, but I don't think it's an angel." Lucifer stared down at the handprint on Barry Sommers's chest. "I think it's something much worse."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

"Welcome back, Chloe."

"Why am I here, Linda? Again?"

"Lucifer thought that we should talk. Again."

"Is that why Maze is guarding the door to your office?"

"No, Chloe. Maze lives in my office."

"She lives here? Why does she live here?"

"Because she has nowhere else to go." Linda sat back in her chair and gazed at her office door. "I offered her to come live with me, but she declined. She would rather be alone but at the same time, she also wants to be close by. Maybe, she could go back home with you."

"No! I mean…. No. I don't want her near Trixie. I don't." Chloe stared at her feet and then shifted her weight on the couch. "Maybe, she can go back with Lucifer."

"They would need to first resolve their issues." Linda stared at Chloe, but she looked away. "Chloe. Look at me." Linda waited patiently for Chloe to meet her gaze. "Maze will not hurt you."

"She's a demon, Linda."

"I know, and we've been over this. She will not hurt you, but I can understand why you are uncomfortable with what she is."

"I'm not uncomfortable."

"Aren't you, Chloe? I can tell you're irritated about something. Lucifer even senses it, but you won't tell him what it is."

"It's nothing. I mean…. My whole world changed, Linda. Everything changed, everything that I perceived has changed."

"And that bothers you?" She watched Chloe nod. "It makes you question everything?"

"It does. I believe strongly in rationalizing, and now…. I don't know what to think, and it's not fair to Lucifer."

"What's not fair?"

"What if I'm the reason that he is staying here?"

"Chloe, he loves you."

"But what if that's not enough? What if he has to go back?" Chloe's cell phone rang. "I'm sorry. I have to take this." She answered the call. "Hello? Okay. You got the lab results. Okay. I'll be there soon." She closed her cell phone and then looked at the office door. "Am I free to go?"

"Sure, but let me ask you one thing, please."

"Okay."

"What if you are the reason that Lucifer is staying here? Why is that such a bad thing?"

"I don't know," Chloe said.

"Then, think about it, and if you need me, you have my number."

"Thank you, Linda," and Chloe left her office.

"Should I follow her?" Maze stuck her head in the office and looked at Linda. "Just to make sure that she's okay."

"She's not okay," Linda replied. "She needs time, time that I hope that she has." Linda let out a sigh. "You hungry?"

"I can eat," Maze replied. "Steak?"

"We did that yesterday. How about a salad?"

"You can eat that, and I'll get a steak."

"Okay. Let's go," and Linda left her office with Maze.

…

Lucifer stepped out of his elevator. He looked over at the bar and then toward his bed. He thought of Chloe. He turned toward his bar and poured himself a drink. He looked down at the glass in his hand, still thinking of her, wondering if he had somehow upset her. He gulped down the brown liquid and then checked his watch. The lab should have the results by now. He started to move back toward the elevator, but a shadow flashed behind him. He turned around and hurried out onto the balcony.

Lucifer stared up into the sky. He wondered, if his brother was around, but it was quiet. A wind stirred against his face. He shook his head, cursing at his imagination for playing tricks on him, but then something caught his eye. He walked toward the edge of the balcony and knelt down. His hand fell upon something soft but hard. It was blood, dried blood on a white feather. It was his, one of the feathers that he had lost during his fight with Pierce. There was no reason for it to be here, but it was. Someone was sending him a message, and Lucifer's eyes glowed a faint red.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Lucifer was tall, dark and handsome. He was nearly hypnotizing especially when he did that trick with his eyes. His voice was soft, luring you in, even when he was being childish, and he had that grin that could silence even the most bitter argument. His presence could win an Emmy award, and if he was gone too long, his absence would be haunting. And she hurt from all the times that he had left her alone. She wanted to be near him. She had no issues with his white wings, but this morning when she awoke, Chloe saw his face. Lucifer's real face, and even when she closed her eyes, she could still see it. That bothered her, but she still loved him.

"Just in time, detective." Lucifer flashed that grin at her, and she nearly melted. "We found ourselves a Tin Man."

"Thanks for ruining the surprise, Lucifer."

"I'm sorry, Ms. Lopez. Maybe, I should have waited a beat."

"You done?" Ella tried to look annoyed, but she still smiled. "It's not every day that you come across this. We might be the first. We might even make the history books."

"I doubt that, Ms. Lopez."

"What's going on," Chloe asked as she stepped near Lucifer. She then moved an inch away.

"He's got no heart."

"Lucifer!"

"What do you mean he's got no heart?"

"What Lucifer means is that he's got no heart. It's missing. His chest is hollow. That's how he died," Ella said.

"That's not possible."

"You should now know, detective that anything's possible."

"Not now, Lucifer. How did someone remove Barry Sommers's heart?"

"You got me," and Ella threw her arms up in the air. "It's the strangest thing. Maybe, it was an alien abduction gone wrong?"

"Don't be absurd, Ms. Lopez. There's no such thing as aliens. Maybe, ghosts like your friend."

"How did you know about that?" She looked at Chloe. "Did you tell him that?"

"No. I didn't. Now, back to Barry Sommers. What do you mean that his heart is gone?"

"I know. Why don't we give the Winchester boys a call? I'm sure that they'll love this."

"Knock it off, Lucifer."

"Okay. Don't need to be testy. I guess the good doctor didn't help you much."

"Anyway, he did have a heart," Ella said, drawing Lucifer and Chloe's attention back to her. "But it burned up, and whoosh."

"Whoosh?" Lucifer laughed.

"Maybe, it was the hand. Maybe, it was like a Firestarter or something."

"That's enough television and movie references, and this doesn't leave the lab." Chloe looked from Lucifer to Ella. "You're right, Ella. He did have a heart. What kind of heart he had, we will find out, but I don't believe that it's gone. Could you take another look at his body?"

"Sure," Ella said.

"Thank you," Chloe said. "Now, what about the other guy?"

"His head was ripped off," Lucifer said, and Chloe waited for a sarcastic or childish comment to follow. "What? His head was ripped off."

"Does the headless guy have a name," Chloe asked.

"Josh Martin." Dan walked into the lab. "He and Barry worked at the same restaurant. Apparently last night, there was some divorce bon fire on the beach."

"Divorce bon fire? Is it legal now to literally burn your exes?" Lucifer watched Dan and Chloe exchange looks. "Oh, come on now. I did not mean you two, but Chloe, if you would like to have one, I'll bring the marshmallows."

"Anyway, after work, they were at the bon fire." Dan shot Lucifer a look, and Lucifer grinned back at him. "According to the host, who just got divorced, they weren't there too long, and they left with some girl. He didn't know her name and gave a vague description. I have officers questioning the other people that were there. Maybe, we'll get something."

"What are you holding," Chloe asked him.

"Apparently, Barry Sommers had a file."

"Did he now," Lucifer said. "What did the heartless man do when he was young? Any tell-tale signs?"

"You done?"

"Alright, Daniel. What did he do?"

"He was involved in a disappearance of a high school girl, Daphne Juniper. Cops picked him up one night drunk and found blood all over him. It wasn't his blood, but they never found her body. Now, here's the freaky thing. Two weeks later at his sister's dorm in college, she and two of her roommates were brutally murdered. Cops never found the person that did it."

"Coincidence? I think not," Ella said. "I think that's some deep, dark karma that was looking for payback."

"I agree," Lucifer said.

"We don't know if the two are connected."

"Don't we, detective? It doesn't seem random nor what happened to poor Barry Sommers. Maybe, he deserved to be punished."

"Maybe," Chloe agreed. "But not like this, and what about his friend?"

"Collateral damage," Dan said, and Lucifer glanced at him. "He must have gotten in the way."

"So, what are we looking for here," Ella asked. "Is this like some kind of monster or vigilante?" She noticed the annoyance on Chloe's face. "I'm sorry. I didn't sleep last night. For some reason, I was wide awake, and I found myself watching old movies. There was actually this one movie, where this creature escaped from hell and then went on a murdering spree in a small town."

"Don't be ridiculous," Lucifer said. "No one escapes hell."

"And we are not looking for a monster," Chloe said, looking at Lucifer. "Someone did this, and I think the only way that we'll be able to solve this is if we go back to the beginning. We find out what really happened to Daphne Juniper. Want to take a road trip?"

"After you, detective. Chloe," and Lucifer followed her out of Ella's lab.

"He's got no heart," Dan said.

"Yep. Hollow like a drum."

"I meant Lucifer," and Dan walked away.

"Lucifer's got a heart," Ella yelled after him. "Maybe, a small one," and she cupped her hands together, forming a heart. "If he didn't, then he wouldn't be here." Ella looked around the now empty lab. "Back to work, Ella. Back to work."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

Daphne Juniper lived in a house on Glendon Way in South Pasadena. The house was a dark blue color with a brown roof and white balcony. It was two floors. The windows were dark, and the driveway was empty. It didn't look like anyone was home, but that didn't stop the detective and Lucifer from walking up the long, white steps and knocking on the door.

After the third knock, Chloe looked at Lucifer. Maybe, no one was home. Maybe, this was a dead end, but she needed this. She needed the case to distract her from recent events and Lucifer. She turned away from the door and gestured for Lucifer to do the same, but then she heard a click. And the door opened.

"Yes?" An older woman, maybe in her sixties stared out at them. She had small, white scars surrounding her face. Her eyes were foggy but brown, and Lucifer waved his hand in front of her. She turned slightly his way but didn't look at him. "Yes. I'm blind," she said with a hint of annoyance. "Can I help you with something?"

"Detective Chloe Decker," and Chloe raised her badge. Then, she caught herself, and she quickly pocketed it, ignoring Lucifer's chuckle. "This is my associate, Lucifer."

"Is he always an ass?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Be nice, Lucifer," Chloe said.

"It's not like I'm going to hell, detective. I've been there."

"Why are you here," the older woman snapped.

"Would you mind, if we came in. Mrs…"

"Ms. Lillie Roslin. I haven't been a Mrs. in a long time." She stepped aside for Chloe and Lucifer to walk into the house. "Please, wipe your feet," and she seemed to look at Lucifer when she said that.

"Oh, yes. We wouldn't want to track anything in," and Lucifer pretended to wipe his feet.

"Lucifer," Chloe snapped at him.

"Alright. Alright," and he wiped off his feet.

"That's okay," Lillie said, turning toward Chloe. "Bubbly hasn't had a good chew toy lately."

"Bubbly?" Lucifer then noticed the overweight bulldog lying on a couch in the family room. "You sure he doesn't need a diet instead? Maybe, a shot of adrenaline?" He followed Chloe and Lillie over to the couch. The two of them sat on the loveseat, leaving the only other place next to the dog, which gave a soft growl when Lucifer sat beside him. "If you stop that moaning, I'll pet you," and he gave the dog a quick pat on top of his head. And the dog rolled over against him. "Great. Can we hurry this up please?"

"So, what brings you to my house," and Lillie turned toward Chloe, ignoring Lucifer.

"Daphne Juniper."

"Oh," and Lillie fell silent for a long moment. "Did you find her body?"

"No. I'm sorry. We found another body. Barry Sommers."

"Good. Did he die badly?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"Because." She glanced toward Lucifer. "Because of what he did to her."

"Your last name is different from hers. Why is that?"

"She was adopted, detective. Anyway, I don't know how much help I could give you regarding him."

"I…. We would just like to understand," Chloe said.

"Nothing to understand. She was a high school girl. She met a boy. I believe she loved him, and he broke her heart. And then some."

"And then some? What did he do," Lucifer asked. He leaned closer, trying to hold her gaze.

"Lucifer, it won't work. She's blind," Chloe said.

"What won't work? What are you trying to do?" Lillie jumped to her feet. "Why are you really here?"

"It's okay," and Chloe reached for her hand, gently pulling Lillie back to the couch. "I'm sorry." She noticed that Lillie was nervous. "Is everything okay?"

"It's fine," Lillie replied, but even Lucifer didn't believe that.

"Could we see her room? Would that be okay?"

"Sure, detective. It's upstairs. Second door on the right." Lillie remained sitting on the couch.

"She's hiding something, detective." Lucifer followed her up the stairs.

"I know, but what?"

"I don't know," Lucifer said.

Daphne Juniper's bedroom was a large room with an open window. The walls were white, and so was the ceiling. The floor had a soft, blue carpeting. The white armoire nearby was empty, and so was the dresser. The bed looked like it was never slept in.

"This isn't right," Chloe said. "Trixie's room has books, stuffed animals, games. This room has nothing. It's very…"

"Clean," Lucifer said. He lifted up the mattress.

"Lucifer, what are you doing?" She watched him reach under the mattress and pull out a small, soft feather. "Is that from the mattress?"

"No." Lucifer said as he stared at the feather in his hand. "It's from an angel. A teen-aged angel."

"Why would that feather be under there?"

"Because she put it there." Lillie walked into the room and sat on the bed. "Her wings were broken, but they still shed."

"A broken angel? I thought Father put a stop to that." He noticed a look of confusion on Chloe's face. "Young angels are allowed to come to Earth for one year only, but they have to break their wings. When their wings heal, they have to return home. Unfortunately, some of them did very bad things while they were here, and when they returned, they tried to follow in my footsteps. Needless to say, they were sent to Hell, and my Father put his foot down. Any broken angels that were still down here when the gates were closed became stuck here, forced to live out the rest of their existence."

"There are many cultures that let their young out into the world," Chloe said.

"As it is in Heaven, detective, so it shall be on Earth."

"She couldn't go back," Lillie said. "He cut off her wings."

"He did what," and Lucifer's eyes flashed a bright red.

"She came home that night, and I saw what he did to her. He cut off her wings. He tried to take them, but she stopped him. But she left them in Garfield Park."

"I'm sorry. You saw what he did to her?"

"Yes." Lillie turned toward Chloe. "She showed up at my door one day. She knew about my boating accident, where I lost my sight. She asked if she could stay here for a year, and in return, she would let me see again. All she had to do was take my hand, and as long as she held it, I could see. It was a miracle. My son was going to call the cops on her, but then he witnessed it. It still didn't stop him from enlisting, though. He recently died over there."

"I'm sorry," Lucifer said. He sat beside Lillie and gently took her hand in his. He closed his eyes, and Lillie gasped. "Is that better?"

"Yes." Lillie started to cry. "You're an angel?"

"Actually, I'm the…"

"Yes, he's an angel," and Chloe shot Lucifer a look. "What's her real name?"

"Juniper."

"Where did Daphne come from," Chloe asked.

"A cartoon, I think. She didn't mean to kill those girls. She was just angry. She went back for her wings, and they were gone."

"Someone still took her wings?"

"Yes," and Lillie looked at Lucifer. "She was so upset. She came back here. She refused to take my hand at first, but then she did. I could see, but I felt all this pain and anger. She pulled away, and I haven't seen her since. I haven't seen anything since. I hoped, I prayed that maybe, somehow she was able to go back home, but she didn't. She's still here."

"Yes. She's still here, and she's still quite angry." Lucifer looked down at his hand. "We have to find her and her wings." He gently let go of Lillie's hand.

"You're not going to kill her. Are you?"

"I can't make any promises," Lucifer replied.

"How are we supposed to find her wings, Lucifer," Chloe asked.

"We ask the police, detective."

"You can't be serious."

"I am deadly serious," and Lucifer moved away from Lillie. "Father would certainly not want an angel's divinity running loose here on Earth."

"Lucifer?" He looked at Lillie. "Please, don't kill her. It's not her fault."

"We all have to be responsible for our actions, Ms. Roslin. I'm sorry," and Lucifer walked out of the room.

"I'm sorry for your loss," and Chloe hurried after Lucifer.

"Thank you." Lillie's hand fell on the small, soft feather that Lucifer had accidently dropped. She gently raised it up toward her face as if she could see it. Then, she held it closer, and a white flash filled the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

Lucifer stormed into the South Pasadena Police Station. Chloe was right behind him. Several phones rang on surrounding desks, and officers stood up, looking at them. But Lucifer had no interest in them. He wanted the man in charge, and then the captain was seen, stepping out of his office, talking to another police officer.

"You there? You look like you're important." Lucifer moved toward the captain as other officers stepped in his way. "If I were you, I would step out of the way."

"Detective Chloe Decker." Chloe raised her badge at the police officers. "We need to talk with your captain. Now."

"What's this all about?" The police captain approached them. "Captain John Hendricks, but you can call me, Captain Hendricks." He looked at Lucifer.

"This is about a theft. You see, dear captain, a pair of angel wings has been stolen, and I am going to need them back."

"Oh, you're one of them."

"Excuse me?"

"One of who," Chloe asked, stepping in front of Lucifer.

"One of Barton's believers. Come into my office," and Chloe and Lucifer followed him.

"How about you two tell me what this is really about, or are you just here for the angel wings?"

"We're here for the wings."

"Lucifer, sit down." Chloe gestured toward the seat next to her. "We're investigating a double homicide back in L.A."

"And that led you to my office? Why?"

"Daphne Juniper," Chloe said.

"Who was murdered," Captain Hendricks asked.

"Barry Sommers."

"I know him. Knew him."

"And Josh Martin."

"Don't know him, detective. I know… Knew Barry. Troubled kid. We always suspected that he had something to do with Daphne Juniper's disappearance, but we never found her body. And the blood on him wasn't his. We're not even sure if it was hers."

"It was most definitely hers. It just wasn't human blood," Lucifer said, and the captain stared at him. "I don't care, if you don't believe me, but we are going to need her wings back."

"Around the time of Daphne Juniper's disappearance, there were a few homeless people that traveled around Garfield Park."

"That's where we believe her wings were," Chloe said, feeling foolish saying those words as the captain now stared at her.

"There was one guy, Jimmy Barton. Down on his luck type of guy, and supposedly, he found something in the park. Wings."

"Angel wings," Lucifer said.

"I don't believe that," the captain snapped at Lucifer. "And Barton kept a low profile for awhile afterward, but then word started to spread about what he found and how he used it to heal people. I mean he really healed the sick and the wounded, but he did it secretly. If I saw it, maybe I would believe it, and Barton is a crook. He started to charge for his services." Captain Hendricks moved paper around on his desk. "People started coming here, looking for him, and I just assumed that you were one of them." He looked at Lucifer.

"Well, we are looking for him, captain, but not for his snake oil antics. He stole something that did not belong to him."

"Yeah. The wings." The captain's phone rang. "Excuse me." He answered the phone. He listened to whoever was on the other end, and then he looked at Lucifer. His gaze shifted over to Chloe. "Okay. We'll be right over," and he slammed the phone down.

"What happened," Chloe asked.

"Looks like you two weren't the only ones that were looking for him. Someone torched his house and tried to kill him. Any guesses as to who that might be?"

"Daphne Juniper," Lucifer said.

"She's alive?"

"We don't know that," Chloe said, standing up from her seat. "We'll follow you to the crime scene?"

"Yeah. Let's go," and Captain Hendricks opened his office door for them.

When they arrived on the scene, there wasn't much left of Jimmy Barton's large house. Jimmy Barton was being rushed into an awaiting ambulance. He was missing his left arm. He faded in and out of consciousness, babbling incoherently, and the medics kept saying that they had to go. But Lucifer knew that this was his only chance to interrogate the man, so he pushed his way toward him. And Chloe asked the medics for one moment, which they weren't so happy to give, but they did.

"He's losing a lot of blood," one medic snapped as she stepped back.

"Just one moment. Please," Chloe said to her.

"Hurry up," the other medic said as he stared at Lucifer. "Don't get too close."

"Don't worry about me," Lucifer grinned. "We're all here for you, Jimmy. I must say. She got you good."

"She…". Jimmy Barton stared at Lucifer and watched his eyes flash red. "I don't know anything. Leave me alone," he begged him, but Lucifer leaned closer. "Get away from me."

"Come on, Jimmy. You're losing a lot of blood, and we're wasting time. If you waste any more of both, then I guess we both know where you're going. Are you so anxious to get there?"

"No," Jimmy cried. "I don't want to go to hell."

"Well, what you did, selling her feathers. That bought you a one-way trip down there."

"Lucifer, hurry up," Chloe said as she surveyed the chaotic crime scene around them.

"Tell me, Jimmy. What do you want other than not to go to hell? What do you truly desire?" Jimmy melted against his stare.

"I want to be a person again. Not a thing that people hurry past as if they're going to catch something. I took her wings. I admit it, but I used them for good. I healed people."

"You charged people to be healed."

"You can't live in this world without making money. I needed it, and I thought she was dead. Instead, she was waiting for me inside when I got home."

"Did she get her wings back," Chloe asked.

"She burned them, and that's why the fire took off the way it did. Then, she attacked me, ripping my arm off. I thought I was dead, but then she dropped me. Something distracted her. I'm not sure what it was, but I got up and jumped out of the window before she could finish killing me."

"We need to take him. Now," the female medic declared.

"Okay," and Chloe laid a hand on Lucifer's arm. "That's enough, Lucifer."

"She knows I'm here." Lucifer watched the ambulance speed away from them. "She can sense me."

"Lucifer, what are you talking about?"

"She was the one in my loft."

"She was in your loft? Lucifer, why didn't you tell me?"

"She left me something, detective." Lucifer reached into his jacket pocket. "She left me this," and he showed Chloe the bloodied feather.

"Put it away," Chloe said as police officers looked at them. "Why would she leave you that, Lucifer?"

"Because, detective, she's got a hit list, and I think I'm on it." Lucifer looked at Chloe. "And I think I'm next."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

Lucifer sat at his bar. Two small shots filled to the top rested on the counter before him. His eyes were closed, and his hands pressed together. He continued to remain like that as if caught in a trance. Finally, he heard that familiar sound of wings, followed by his brother's voice.

"Lucy," Amenadiel said as he stepped into the loft.

"Took long enough, brother. I've been calling you since I got back." Lucifer handed Amenadiel a glass. Then, he downed his drink. "Been sight-seeing? How is the silver city?"

"As beautiful as ever," Amenadiel said.

"And dear Charlotte?"

"She's happy, Lucy."

"Good. She deserves to be, and I see that we're all back in gray again. Gives me quite the sense of Déjà vu."

"Why'd you call me, Lucy?" Amenadiel downed his drink and then handed the empty glass back to Lucifer.

"I missed you." Lucifer started to re-fill both glasses.

"No more for me. Thanks, and I'm sure that you did miss me, brother. Now, why did you really call me?"

"Did Father know that there was a broken angel here on Earth?" Lucifer moved away from his bar but not before pouring himself another drink.

"He's aware of a few."

"Did he also know that one of their wings was stolen and used to heal people?"

"What?"

"Yeah. My reaction exactly." Lucifer downed his drink. "Now, what I would like to know is why the bells didn't go off in heaven? Something that major goes ignored? It's not right, brother. What's going on in heaven?"

"There's been some changes, and you're right. The alarms should have gone off, and they didn't. Lucy, were the wings found?"

"Found and burned."

"Good, and the angel that lost them?"

"Oh, she's on the war path, and she left me this." Lucifer pulled out his bloody feather.

"Is that yours?"

"Yes. It's one of the feathers that I lost when fighting Pierce. She's very brave to be threatening me but also very stupid. Still, I didn't want her harming Chloe, so I asked the detective to go home."

"Why would she come after you?"

"I don't know, dear brother. I've never met her. Have you?"

"I've met a lot of angels, Lucifer."

"Her name's Juniper." Amenadiel flinched at her name. "You do know her."

"I haven't seen her in a very long time. I knew something horrible happened to her while she was here, but then later I heard a rumor."

"What rumor?" Amenadiel turned away from Lucifer. "What rumor, brother?"

Amenadiel looked at Lucifer. "I heard she was in hell. She killed some humans, and another angel hunted her down and took her to hell. It wasn't me that did that."

"No. She couldn't have been in hell. I would have remembered another angel in hell," Lucifer said.

"She didn't have her wings, Lucy."

"So? She would have said something."

"Why would she? She probably thought that you would torture her more, but Lucy, how did she get out of hell?"

"I don't know," Lucifer said.

"You see, this is why I had asked you from the beginning to go back," Amenadiel said. "Nobody is watching over hell, and now there's proof that demons, angels, souls are escaping from there."

"Only Mom had escaped from hell except now Juniper. There's no proof that anyone else got out."

"Are you so sure about that?"

"I still have demons down there, brother. I would have heard something."

"You've been gone for a long time, Lucy, and you've changed. They might know that, and your demons might not be so loyal now." Amenadiel watched Lucifer's eyes flash red. "You can be angry at that, or you could be proud at how far you've come. Father would be proud of you."

"This has nothing to do with him, and my demons still obey me. I don't know how she got out, but she has to go back. I'll send her back." Lucifer looked at Amenadiel. "Now, what about the people that weren't supposed to be healed?"

"What's done is done. Lucy, she left you that feather."

"Yeah. So?"

"So that means she knows about you." Amenadiel approached Lucifer. "She knows everything about you."

Lucifer stared at Amenadiel, letting his words sink in. "Chloe."

"Go."

"What are you going to do?"

"I need to take care of something." Amenadiel walked out onto the balcony. "Lucy, be careful."

Lucifer was about to respond, but Amenadiel was gone. "Hang on, detective," and Lucifer hurried out of the loft.

It seemed like eternity until he finally reached Chloe's home. His heart dropped when he saw the front door was destroyed. He stepped inside, and the place was a wreck. Panic rose up into his chest. He screamed Chloe's name, but there was no response. Then, he saw her lying on the floor. "No! Chloe," and he raced to her side.

"Lucifer," Chloe cried. "She took Trixie," and Chloe burst into tears.

"We'll find her, detective. Chloe." Lucifer held her tightly. "We'll find her."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

Chloe clung to Lucifer. Her mind still spun from the attack. The front door had erupted, and she and Trixie were knocked off the couch. Before she could even reach for her gun, she was slammed in the face by a hard fist, and she went down fast, clinging to consciousness, listening to Trixie's screams. She could see someone dragging Trixie out of the house, but her vision blurred. And everything went black.

"Lucifer, where is she? Where's my daughter," Chloe cried.

"We'll find her, detective. I promise you. We will find her," and Lucifer wrapped his arms around her. "I'm so sorry, Chloe. This is my fault. All my fault. I should have gone back to hell, but I couldn't. I couldn't leave you."

"I don't blame you, Lucifer."

"Well, you should." He stared down at her, pushing a strand of hair away from her face. "I put you and Trixie in danger."

"Lucifer, I'm a police detective. I run the same risk."

"Not with a killer angel, Chloe. You're not safe with me."

Chloe was about to answer when her cell phone went off. "Hello? Trixie? Don't you dare hurt her."

"Put Lucifer on," Juniper demanded.

"You're on speaker," Chloe said.

"That will do. Now, listen to me. I don't want to hurt the kid, but I will, if you leave me no choice."

"We're listening," Lucifer said. "What do you want?"

"For you both to meet me."

"No. I'll meet you."

"No, Lucifer. Both of you, or the kid dies."

"No," Chloe said.

"Okay. Where," Lucifer asked.

"Where you returned to hell before your father sent you back. I guess he wanted you to save the detective." Lucifer and Chloe looked at each other. "One hour." The call ended.

"Is she talking about the airplane hangar, where Malcolm Graham shot you?" Lucifer didn't respond. Instead, he moved away from her. "He did kill you." Still, no response. "You reached out to your father to send you back, to save me. Lucifer, look at me." He didn't. "Lucifer," and Chloe struggled to her feet. Her head was still foggy, but it was slowly fading. "You went to hell, but then you came back for me."

"I did." Lucifer finally looked at her, and a tear slipped down his face. "I also died and went to hell when you were poisoned by that professor."

"And that's how you got the cure. You did all that for me." Chloe reached for his hand, but Lucifer pulled away.

"I love you, detective. It took me a long time to admit that, and then I wanted to tell you. It took me a long time to do that too, but nobody's watching over hell. If I don't send her back and stay there, what if someone else escapes? What if I put you and Trixie in danger again? I couldn't live with myself, if something were to happen to either one of you."

"Haven't you learned anything yet?" Chloe grabbed his hand and drew him closer to her. "You're not strong enough to do this alone. We're stronger together. You and me, and we'll stop her. She'll go back to where she needs to be."

"And afterward? Detective… Chloe, ever since you woke up this morning, you've kept your distance. You've been angry. Can't you tell me why?"

"I saw your face this morning. Your real face. It scared me, and then I was angry at myself for being so scared because that's not your real face." She touched Lucifer's human face. "This is. This is your real face. This is who you are, and you don't need to punish yourself anymore, Lucifer. Let someone else watch over hell."

"Like who, detective? It has to be me. It's what he wanted."

"Are you so sure that you know what he wants?"

"No," Lucifer said. "After all, he gave me you. I don't know what to do."

"We get Trixie back. That's what we do, and then you and me will figure out together what to do next. I'm not scared anymore, Lucifer, and I don't want to lose you."

"And I don't want to lose you." Lucifer kissed her. "Come on. Let's get Trixie back."

Lucifer and Chloe rode in the car in silence. They glanced at each other and smiled. Neither one spoke, but their minds turned, rolling over several worried questions. What waited ahead of them? Would they be able to stop Juniper? Would they survive, or would one of them die? Chloe and Lucifer looked at each other as if they both heard that question, but neither one answered. And Chloe continued to drive as Lucifer watched her, trying to silence his fear and worry, but he knew that only one of them would walk away from this tonight.

It was like stepping into the past. The airplane hangar. Malcolm Graham. Lucifer dying and going to hell. Chloe knew that he had died that night. She just rationalized it, making herself believe that she didn't see what she saw, and then there was Trixie. Chloe was able to get to her daughter the first time, telling her that they would play a game to give Trixie a chance to hide, but there were no games tonight.

"Do you smell that?" Lucifer sniffed the air as he got out of the car.

"Yeah. Gasoline." Chloe stepped out of the car. Trixie stood before them, and Chloe looked at the puddle that Trixie was standing in. "Trixie!"

"Chloe, wait," and Lucifer grabbed her by the arm.

Juniper stepped out of the shadows. Her long, blonde hair flowed over her shoulders. Her brown eyes were hard and cold. Her white skin was pale, and so were her lips. She slowly slid beside Trixie, looking down at the puddle around the child's feet, and she reached into her pants pocket, pulling out a match.

"Let her go," Chloe demanded.

"No. Not until we finish this," Juniper said, waving the match at her.

"Mommy," Trixie cried.

"It's okay, monkey. Just listen to my voice, and close your eyes. Okay? This will be all over soon," and Chloe watched Trixie close her eyes. "Get away from her."

"I'll stay. Just let them go."

"Lucifer," Chloe said. "No."

"She makes you vulnerable. I can't have her leave. Not yet."

"So, what? You're gonna burn the kid? Haven't you learned your lesson yet?"

"Oh, I have, Lucifer. Nobody's innocent not even kids." Juniper looked down at Trixie.

"She's done nothing wrong," Chloe said.

"Not yet, but I'm sure she will. At some point."

"She reminds you of you. Doesn't she?" Lucifer stepped forward. "So young and so innocent. That is until she gets her heart broken, and then who is to say what she would do?" He held Juniper's gaze. "I doubt though that she would murder random people that had nothing to do with your heart being broken or your wings being taken. Why did you kill those people?"

"Come on, Lucifer. Don't you recognize punishment? He loved his sister. She was the world to him like my wings were to me, so I killed her and those that were there that night. Funny enough, you didn't punish me with that guilt. Maybe, because I didn't feel any for what I did. I just felt guilty at falling for him, and you played that night for me in hell over and over again right up until he took my wings, but for some reason, that moment never repeated in hell. Maybe, it was me blocking it. Maybe, it was because I lost my wings, but the pain of having him so close over and over again burned me."

Chloe grabbed her gun and opened fire on Juniper. Her bullets ripped through her. Trixie opened her eyes and watched the unlit match fall from Juniper's hand and onto the ground. Blood poured down Juniper's skin, but Juniper remained standing. She looked down at the bullet holes in her flesh. Then, she stared up at Chloe, and as she did, the left side of her body began to twist and peel, becoming nothing but black flesh. The black flesh moved up the left side of her neck and spread across the left side of her face, and her blonde hair on that side disappeared, revealing half of a blackened skull. Her left brown eye vanished into an ugly, gaping hole, and the left side of her lips turned black. And black razor sharp nails ripped through her left hand, and Juniper swiped at the ground, creating flames, flames that raced toward Trixie. And Trixie screamed.

"Get Trixie," Lucifer yelled at Chloe. "Now! Detective, now." He lunged at Juniper.

Chloe grabbed Trixie as the flames reached her feet. Trixie fell forward because her shoelaces were tied together. Chloe struggled to get the sneakers off her feet. She finally did, leaving the sneakers behind, and they went up in flames. "Lucifer," Chloe screamed as she held Trixie.

Lucifer turned toward them just as Juniper swiped her claws at him, slicing into his stomach. "Run," Lucifer screamed. "Run," and he grabbed Juniper's left hand just as she went to attack him again. "Guess escaping hell wasn't easy after all," Lucifer said as he struggled against Juniper's grip.

"You think," Juniper snarled as she grabbed hold of Lucifer and threw him to the ground. "I saw you when you first returned there, and I watched you disappear. I knew it could be done, but it took forever to get out." She swiped at him but missed.

"Any more of you get out?" Lucifer quickly jumped to his feet.

"No. Malcolm helped me, but I kicked him aside just as we got close. I think your demons killed him."

"Shame that they missed you," and Lucifer punched her, knocking her back. He released an onslaught of punches, and Juniper suffered every one of them. But as he attacked her, he grew weaker, struggling to stand.

"What's the matter?" Juniper laughed as Lucifer fell to the ground. "Oh, wait a minute. If something's forged in hell, it could kill you. Right?" She stood over Lucifer. "Like my claws?" She swiped at Lucifer's chest, drawing blood, and Lucifer nearly screamed out in pain. "You want to know what the worst thing is than you dying fast?" Juniper leaned down, so that her lips touched Lucifer's ear. "Listening to Chloe and Trixie scream as I'm killing them," and Juniper stepped away from him.

"No," and Lucifer grabbed Juniper's leg, struggling to hold her. "No!" He couldn't hold her. "Please, don't hurt them. Please…" He watched Juniper walk away from him. "Please," but he couldn't move. His body was ice cold, and breathing was becoming difficult. He tried to form words, thoughts, but a cold blanket of death fell across him. "Please," he gasped one last time.

Juniper found Chloe and Trixie huddled in a corner of the hangar. Chloe wrapped her arms around her daughter, pulling her face into her chest. The tears falling down her face wasn't for them. It was for Lucifer. She knew that he was dead, and they were next. And just as Juniper raised her left hand, ready to swipe her claws at them, something pierced through her chest.

Juniper stumbled backward. She turned and saw Amenadiel standing behind her. She struggled to pull the knife out, but it was stuck. She coughed up blood and fell to the ground. "Why? You were my friend," she cried.

"I'm sorry." Amenadiel kept his distance. "Did you not think that I knew that you would be coming for heaven next?"

"I…. I wouldn't have killed you."

"Yes, Juniper. You would have," and he watched her die.

"Amenadiel." Chloe wiped her tears aside. "How…"

"Maze's knife."

"No. Her knife killed Pierce."

"Chloe, Maze had twin Karambit-esque knives, knives that were forged in hell."

"Lucifer…. Please, watch Trixie," and Chloe hurried away from them.

"Chloe, don't." Chloe froze at Amenadiel's words. "He's gone. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"No." Chloe looked at him. "No, he's not gone," and she hurried over to Lucifer. "You're not gone," and she grabbed at him, hitting him in the chest. "No. No! Lucifer, no."

Trixie stood nearby and started to cry. Amenadiel put a hand on her shoulder. Trixie turned toward him, and Amenadiel knelt down. He hugged Trixie as she burst into tears. He held her tightly and looked over at Chloe, who rested her head against Lucifer's chest, and she was crying too.

"I'm sorry, brother," Amenadiel said as tears fell down his face. "I'm so sorry."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

Lucifer opened his eyes. He slowly lifted his head up. The cuts on his chest and stomach hurt. His vision was blurry. He heard something clink like glasses, liquor glasses, and then he realized that he was sitting at his bar. And someone slammed a filled glass down before him.

"Drink up," a familiar voice said.

"Maze?" Lucifer watched Maze clean some more glasses. "I haven't seen you tend bar in a long time. I'm at my bar."

"Where else would you be?" Maze turned and put some glasses away. "Come on. Drink up. Don't let it get cold." Lucifer downed his drink, and Maze quickly filled it. "What's the matter? Not happy to see me?"

"Surprised, really. What am I doing here?"

"You live here, silly."

"Right. I died. This is hell." He watched Maze move away from him. "So, what are you doing here, Maze? I never brought you home."

"You didn't." She poured herself a drink. "How about one last drink before you hit the road?"

"Before I hit the road? Where am I going?"

"Back, Lucifer. You're going back to Chloe. She's waiting for you."

"That's not possible. You don't have that kind of power, Maze." Lucifer stared at her for a long moment. "You're running hell."

"You got it," and Maze polished off her drink.

"This is your doing. The bar. The drinks. Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Because Lucifer, after everything, I'm not mad at you."

"You should be."

"Yes, Lucifer, I should be, but I care about you. And I want you to be happy, and you won't be happy down here. You need to be with her, but you also need to know one thing." Maze leaned toward him. "Two things actually. One. I'm only keeping the throne warm until you return."

"Okay, and two?"

"Two, Lucifer. If you die one more time up there, then there are no returns. Do you understand?"

"Why do I get the sneaking feeling that my father is a part of this?" He watched Maze clean her glass. "You're not going to tell me. Are you? How did you get down here?"

"Amenadiel brought me. He let me say good-bye to Linda first." She put her glass away.

"You're never coming back."

"Don't get upset, Lucifer. I'm home. This is what I wanted, and the best part is… I get to run hell. I get to decide who gets punished and how, and maybe, if they don't need to be punished anymore…. Then, maybe I'll send them to heaven."

"Heaven," Lucifer laughed. His laughter faded at the look on Maze's face. "You're serious?"

"Yes. I am. I've changed, and so have you. Now, look. Time's running out. You can stay here and tend bar with me, or you can go back. Which one will it be?"

"I think we both know the answer to that," and Lucifer finished his drink. "I'm going to miss you, Maze." Lucifer moved away from the bar. "You're my friend."

"I'm still your friend, and don't worry. You'll see me again," Maze said.

"I'm sure I will. Now, how do I get out of here?"

"The EXIT is right behind you," and Maze pointed at a red door nearby. "Lucifer?" She watched him turn toward her. "Good luck."

"You too." Lucifer watched Maze continue to clean glasses and then pour herself a drink. "Good-bye, Maze," and he walked toward the EXIT and stepped through the door.


	9. Chapter 9

Last Chapter:

Lucifer opened his eyes. He felt something heavy resting on his chest. Then, he heard her sobs. Her tears flowed down onto his skin, falling into his wounds, and his wounds began to itch. Then, they began to heal, and Lucifer coughed, causing Chloe's head to snap upward. And he melted into her stare.

"Lucifer," and she touched his face. "You're back. You came back."

"I did," and then he touched her face. "And don't worry about hell. It's in good hands. Maze's hands."

"Maze? She's in hell? I didn't get a chance to say good-bye."

"It's okay. I'm sure she knows." Lucifer grunted as Chloe helped him sit up. "Amenadiel?"

"Hello, brother." Amenadiel stood nearby. "You saw Maze? That's good."

"Is that why you really came down here?"

"Lucifer," Trixie screamed in joy and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm okay," and Lucifer gave her a quick hug back.

"I came down for a few reasons," and Lucifer followed Amenadiel's gaze over to Juniper's body.

"Thank you," Lucifer said.

"You're welcome." Amenadiel stepped away from him. "Don't forget what Maze told you, Lucy. No more returns."

"I know," Lucifer said. He watched Amenadiel pick up Juniper's body. "What will you do with the body?"

"I'll take care of it, and you…" Amenadiel looked over at Chloe and Trixie. "You take care of your family."

Amenadiel stepped back. His wings extended outward. Trixie gasped, and Chloe looked at Lucifer. Amenadiel winked at Trixie and then he nodded to Lucifer. "I'll see you around, brother," and then Amenadiel was gone.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, Trixie?"

"If Amenadiel is an angel, then does that mean that Lucifer is a demon?" Trixie moved away from Lucifer.

"No, monkey. He's an angel too."

Trixie stared at Lucifer for a long moment. Then, she smiled. "Yes, he is an angel," and she hugged Lucifer.

"He's our angel," and Chloe hugged Lucifer.

"I would hardly call myself an angel." Lucifer looked at Chloe and Trixie, and then he wrapped his arms around them. "Oh, what the hell? Call me whatever you want." Lucifer looked upward at the ceiling. "Thanks, Dad." Lucifer closed his eyes as his white wings spread outward and surrounded Chloe and Trixie. "I'm home," Lucifer said.


End file.
